Session 27 - Long May He Reign!
The companions arrived at the Palace-of-Unity on the night of the new King of Malex's coronation. While half-orc fight Phryne, half-air spirit monk Aubrey, half-elf bard Haeven and half-elf paladin Arindrake showed up in their finery, half-elf druid Percival arrived in Haeven's pocket as a mouse. Once inside, they recognized a number of the guests among an assortment of courtiers, wealthy merchants and military leaders. Lord Robart the Red of Bridgton, who Phryne and Aubrey had previously helped, Lord Cecilia of Victor, who they did not. Magistrate Taelun of House Auvraeheal was present with two soldiers of the New Church flanking him at all times. Newly instated Archmaster Mari of the Arcane Academy was there with her husband, Master Diviner Rykxos and the shrewd Master Evoker Frieda. Finally, Grand Priest Reteka of Excelsion and Grand Priest Umi of Xelion were there with the Grand Priests of Maxium and Libexion, although the Grand Priest of Apexion was missing. Early in the evening, Percival felt a magical presence attempt to intrude on his mind, but he was able to push it away without difficulty. The Coronation itself was a brief, solemn affair. Guests were called to “stand for your King” and face the front as King Leon was led out from one of the palace wings. He was a frail, withered man who appears, even at a distance, to have some kind of wasting illness, though his hair was still full of colour. He sat on the throne, barely able to sit up, and Prince Algernon took his place at his right hand, with an empty smaller, wooden seat to the King’s left. Grand Cardinal-General Ixis Wrenwrath stepped out from the wing with a large, glimmering, beautiful crown of golden laurel on a cloth. He approached the King and stood patiently as the King seemed to, with great difficulty, murmur something that took minutes, and wasn't even audible to those close to the front. The Grand Cardinal handed the cloth to an acolyte and took the crown, then placed it on the head of the King, who tottered in his seat before he was steadied by his son. Someone started a cry of, “Long live the King! Long live the King!” though it seemed perverse given his health. The King was dying, it was clear to everyone there. Soon after the crown was removed and the King was helped out of his throne and led back into the palace wing. At that point, the Royal Sentinel, a warrior named Alexius, stood before the throne and read a decree. “The King will henceforth hear petitions and distribute justice every Firstday starting three days from now, however he has asked his son the Prince Algernon and Grand Cardinal-General Ixis Wrenwrath to oversee a matter in his name on this night, before the lords and ladies present.” “I call forth the Champion of Excelsion, Phryne of Three Mills, and Hero of the People, Aubrey of Three Mills.” As the heroes came hesitantly forward Ixis Wrenwrath smiled benevolently from his seat beside the empty throne, while Algernon looked on with a neutral face. “We have heard a great many interesting things. According to my soldiers you were seen in the vicinity of the Necropolis while they were clearing out the undead two days previous.” “We also hear interesting stories from our friend, the Lord Cecilia of Victor, of your exploits in her dominion. She alleges you murdered New Church of Apexion devotees, and conspired with the elven Magistrate Aevara to break into her manor and rob her.” There were some hisses from some guests, especially those affiliated with the New Church. “And then there is the regrettable business with Archbishop-Colonel Zariel Merriglen… who I will admit, you defeated soundly. I apologize for his attack on you, it was unauthorized by the Church, although you did murder his father, and a squadron of New Church Settlers. Actions such as these have consequences.” More hissing. “Although Lord Robart the Red tells us you aided him to overthrow a corrupt elven Magistrate. Such adventurous lives you lead.” The prince spoke up, pointing out that the matter was not a trial and while the Grand Cardinal disagreed, he allowed the prince to continue. “In the name of my father, King Leon of Malex, I invoke the old laws of our land’s dominions. I name Phryne and Aubrey of Three Mills Lord Protectors of the Dominion of Strandguard. I grant them dominion over Strandguard and all its lands and holdings. May you lead your people by heroic example, and help foster in an era of peace and prosperity for our kingdom.” There were excited murmurings, not all of them positive. The Grand Cardinal shook his head, but simply smiles and gives a shrug. After settling into dinner, Sentinel Alexius approached the heroes and with a very serious look on his face, explaining that it was his job to apprise them of their land and duties. “The Dominion of Strandguard consists of a stretch of land from the Westwin Mountain to the western coast of the peninsula. This includes much of the Westwin, including the Mountain Road… the Arcane Academy… and the fortress on summit of the mountain, although I advise you that it is in significant disrepair. We have a groundskeeper who has lived on the premises, but I warn you she is… eccentric.” “There are a number of farms and lumber homesteads along the coast, although most important is the village of Fisher-on-the-Strand. It is a humble but prosperous fishing village an hour’s journey outside of the city. I believe the town is nominally led by a priest by the name of Elendra. She was apprised of your new role today, and if you have any questions about the lands or the people, she would be most useful.” “As Lord Protectors you have the rights of fair taxation, the right to name Justices of the Peace, the right to name heirs, the right to command public works, and you may also be called on to settle minor disputes or crimes as they arise.” Once dinner started, Merryweather the bard, who'd been playing throughout the night, was joined by other musicians, and dancing and merriment began in the hall. The companions realized news was passing through the New Church soldiers who were guarding the palace. Haeven had his "urchins" sneak the body of the Justiciar into the Plaza of the Faithful with the New Church sigil branded into her forehead, and so a number of guards were pulled away from the throne room, but the two guarding Magistrate Taelun remained. Haeven approached the Magistrate, causing a scene where the New Church soldiers were eventually forced to intervene. Percival, meanwhile, snuck under the table, turned the Magistrate invisible and snuck the elf out of the hall and palace district to the Alabaster Star. In the Plaza it appeared that the remaining elves of the port city had gathered, demanding justice for the murdered Justiciar. New Church soldiers were preventing them from storming the palace. In the palace, when it was realized that the Magistrate had disappeared, the soldiers immediately locked down the throne room, save for Prince Algernon who returned to the royal wing. Haeven turned invisible to follow. In the royal wing the prince visited his father who was in bed and very ill, although on the way into the room behind the prince Haeven knocked against the door. Plotting, Haven snuck a charm potion into a water jug, just before the prince uttered a spell and turned Haeven visible. Demanding to know who Haeven was, the half-elf gave his name as Thicket, and declared himself a potential ally to the prince with many connections. Prince Algernon asked if Thicket had anything to do with the Magistrate's disappearance, before declaring that the Magistrate should be removed from the city, returned to Elysium, if possible, and that such an act would be looked on favourably by the crown. The prince explained that he didn't agree with the New Church towards non-humans. The prince spoke to his guards to release the guests being held in the throne room, and after Phryne spent some time goading Robart the Red, Lord of Bridgton, against the guards for being held there, the guests were all released. As the Alabaster Star prepared to set sail at dawn, Percival and Phryne attempted to find bedfellows among the crew. Percival solicited the Pirate Queen, who had already seen him naked, but after demanding he strip she shrugged, appearing uninterested. Phryne had much more luck among the all female crew. ACTIVE QUESTS -Phryne is allowed to request a boon from the worshippers of Excelsion -Escort Magistrate Taelun to the city of Elysium, and return Archmaster Erenae's remains to her family -Travel to Elysium aboard the Alabaster Star and secure the release of Kein Oppenmeier -Haeven has informally promised to bring Master Gazek's information to Elysium, offered his half-elf network, been offered employment with the Combine -Gain an audience with the Elven Senate of Elysium to present what they know of the goblin activity (perhaps using Lady Aevara of Victor's amulet) -Investigate the encroaching dark forces from the East for the forest spirit (party thinks that the magical and destructive properties of tealstone, these goblin factories and Gazek from Gobelton have something to do with it) -Escort Edlee to Elysium